


LWA Discord Drabble/Ficlets

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Comedy, Discord - Freeform, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Low quality, Randomness, Romance, Slice of Life, enjoy, have at this crack, have fun, so basically ficlets/drabbles I've made on discord and decided to horrify you with, that go on in khaz's sleep-deprived mind, the other girls come and go at some points, will add other characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: Listen. I always get distracted by these. So have some random shots. Birthed from discord chats I was too into. I'll post the chapter titles ahead, but post the actual chapters later, haha. Also. Warning: LowQuality shots. Cheap whisk- ...ers on kittens. Gotta keep that G rating. For now.1. Yametekudastop2. Ratkko3. She likes cute and lovely things4. Diakko Coffeeshop AU I've never written5. "Why I Like Cabbage"- by Akko6. A Tangled Diana (does it count as a crossover?)7. “Come rest with me now.”8. Kazoo Conductor9. Pinky Promise (Puppy ABO :>)10. The Ketchup Drabble11. "Diana, That's Gay."12. "It's called an existential cry, sis."13. "I like yo-"
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 21
Kudos: 123





	1. Yametekudastop

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: No words. Just enjoy the crack I inhale.  
> Enjoy?  
> ~Shintori Khazumi

"Eat a duck I must."

"E-eat... a duck I... must."

"Gomenasorry."

"G-gomenasorry...?"

"Arigathanks gozaimuch."

  
"..."

This was a peculiar sight. Sucy and Amanda sitting across from Akko, the three indian sitting on the floor. With each strange, unfamiliar phrase, Diana could see Akko's features worsen, disgust? Horror? Anger? Fury? What was the girl feeling? Was this some new form of bullying? Was this a new language they were using? Why couldn't translation magic do its job? Diana couldn't understand a thing.

But really, if Amanda and Sucy were bullying her sweet Akko again, then she had to step up and tell them to-

"Yametekudastop!"

"..."

"..."

"Y-ya...me..."

"Oh? Diana! What are you doing here?" Akko perked up at the sight of her girlfriend entering the red team's dorm room.

"Ya..."

"Diana?"

"Yametekudastop?"

"...-pfff, AHAHAHAHAHAHA, Y-YA... YAMETE- AHA, YAMETEKUDA S-STOP-!! AHAHAHA!!!"

Really.. Just what was going on?

"Wow, Diana. We've been trying to get her to crack for the last 20 minutes, and you did it in less than one. Good job. You can now inherit the title of gag queen."

" **...AS IF I'D EVER WANT THAT**!"


	2. Ratkko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another Discord-inspired ficlet coming your way~ Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

Diana hadn't expected to come home to an Akko practicing her metamorphosis magic; the tiny rat version of her wife sitting in front of the door just as she came in.

"Akko! You shouldn't stay in places like that!" She scolded. "What if I hit you, or worse stepped on you?!" With a tut, she crouched down, offering her palm out for the small creature that was her wife to get on.

The rat didn't respond; there was only a flick of her ears.

Diana sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you first thing as I got home. I just- please be more careful, love." She kissed the top of Akko's head. "I never want to hurt you. You know that, right?"

Akko nodded in understanding, and Diana gave her a soft smile.

"Now, please turn back. I've had a long day and would love some cuddles. Please?"

Akko simply stared blankly, head tilted.

"D-did you not, um... understand? And here I thought I was being very blunt about my desires." Diana blushed. "Or shall I rephrase the way I requested that? Okay." With a nod, Diana conjured a proper question in her mind. "Akko, would you please-"

"Oh hey, Diana! Didn't hear you come in, love. Dinner will be ready in a few! I'm just letting the soup simmer. Was going to grab some wine from the cellar, but did you have any particular preference, now that you're here?"

"Eh-" Diana looked down to the small animal in one hand, the other pointing to Akko, then to the rat. "Eh?"

"Oh! You found her! Diana, meet Ratkko! Aww, you already get along so well~! The shelter down the street had her up for adoption, and I just thought it was neat that she kinda resembles me? I dunno. Well anyway, if you don't have anything in mind, I'll just go with my choice of drink! See you in a bit Diana!"

"Eh?"

...

"Eh?"


	3. She likes cute and lovely things

“You know…” Diana’s usual elegant voice caught Akko’s attention, the shorter witch looking to her girlfriend to let her know she was listening.

“Hmmm?”

“I like it.” She stated plainly, eyes not meeting Akko’s, focused somewhere else.

“You like it?” Akko stared at her, clearly confused. “Like what?” Following Diana’s gaze directed somewhere behind her- or rather, _on her behind_ , Akko smirked, feeling a little triumphant at the knowledge that someone with such high standards like Diana, could be drawn to people’s asses.

Well, Akko admitted that it _was_ one of her best assets. Akko had worked her hardest in hopes of one day catching Diana’s eye. And today seemed to be that day! Finally! Her efforts would richly rewarded.

Go ahead, Diana, Akko would challenge. Not even a ‘Cavendish’ could resist the charm of toned and thick thighs-

“It’s cute.”

Huh?

W-well, some people did call butts cute-

“I didn’t know they sold those kinds of patches still.” Diana smiled fondly, Akko now remembering that she had torn a hole in her favorite jeans that she currently wore, sewing over it with a 'Shiny Chariot’-themed patch.

With a blush, Akko whispered her ashamed thanks, turning away from her lover and burying her face in her hands. So embarrassing. So Assuming… so…

“Oh, and your arse is quite lovely too~.” With the little wink Diana threw in that Akko barely caught, the brunette exploded.


	4. The Diakko coffeeshopAU I’ve never written ‘til now

The moment she had stepped foot into the shop, Akko had thought she was a “Pure Black” kinda girl. Serious and adult, nothing seen past a well-crafted mask that was as opaque as the dark liquid.

So before this beauty could even take a seat, the brunette brewed her a mug. Years of barista experience made Akko take pride in the fact that she could usually pinpoint what a customer would order before they could reach the counter. Maybe she was showing off a little, but if it reeled in the extra tip, some ten bucks or so, then she’d serve to impress. (Plus it never hurt to catch the attention of someone as gorgeous as the woman stalking up towards her. If she played her cards right, she might just go home with a few digits tucked in her pocket to call later.)

Smoothly, she slid the drink forward on a coaster, just as the lady took seat. Her eyes widened in surprise, looking at the drink then up to Akko’s

“Umm…”

“Black. Thought you’d like it.” Akko shot a charming smile, throwing in a wink for good measure. The girl blushed, and Akko thought she had it in the bag as usual; hook, line, and sinker. “All I need is your name on the receipt, and we’re good to go.”

“I… um… D-Diana.” The crimson deepening on her face made her look that much cuter, and Akko felt her heart leap.

“Mmhm, Miss Diana. Anything else you’d maybe want me to whip up for you?”

“Um… I… I only drink… _**decaf**_ …”

“…huh.”

Maybe she could be wrong sometimes.


	5. Why I like Cabbage- by Akko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: More discord drabble-ish things. Ficlets  
> Enjoy?  
> ~Shintori Khazumi

Diana didn't know what to expect when Akko called her up to the music room excitedly, claiming that she'd _finally_ gotten around to composing for her assignment. It was a surprise enough to know that the girl suddenly wanted to take music as a course after years of being a sports jock back in high school. But well, nothing was ever expected when it came to her. That much, Diana had learned over the years.

Still, _this_ was an entirely different surprise all together. Entering the room, she hadn't expected the flurry of rose petals scattered along the floor, along with balloons strung from the ceiling, and on the walls. Akko sat on a small piano atop the practice stage, all their friends holding onto a large plaque that read,

**[Happy Valentine's Day, Diana Cavendish.]**

The gesture was sweet, touching. Diana had actually forgotten the date today, too busy with committee duties. Ever the diligent student. This was just what she'd needed after all the stress of the day, and Akko surely knew that. She always knew when it came to Diana.

But maybe... this was just a _little_ too much? She'd have to get something for Akko in return soon, something that could match up. For now, however...

"Ehem!" Her girlfriend cleared her throat, smiling brightly at Diana. "Miss Diana Cavendish, please take a seat." She gestured to a single plastic chair in the middle of the room. "And enjoy this performance dedicated... _just for you_." With a wink and a blown kiss, Akko caressed the piano keys, taking in a breath before singing,

 **"There's a reason I like cabbage  
It's not what you think  
It's just probably this weird kind of attraction... mmm"  
**  
Diana blinked.  
  
 _What_.  
  
 **"It's good and... well, it looks alright."** She spoke the last bit, rather than sang.  
 **"Sassy and _preeeetty_ bright."**  
  
She turned to Diana, looking a little proud, but was caught off-guard by the perplexed, rather than pleased expression.

"...but there's totally a legit reason... why I like... cabbage?"

"..."

"..."

"Did you at least like it? Just a little bit?"

Suddenly, everyone was thrown into a state of panic at the sight of tears rolling down Diana's cheeks.

"Holy crap Akko, it was so bad she cried!" Amanda whistled, Sucy chuckling.

"N-no!" Diana denied immediately. "It's not that! I-..." 

She saw Akko walking towards her, worry written all over her face. Closing the distance immediately, she kissed Akko full on the lips, with a laughter in the gesture, joy spilling out.

"I loved it so much, you dork."

_... even though I don't get it._

_  
_   
<https://soundcloud.com/user-169666911/akkocabbage>   
  
********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the song ^ lmao. Yes, I did make and sing it because I’m crazy.
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


	6. A Tangled Diana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's what the title says.

Diana ran faster, faster, _faster_. Skidding down the last few meters of hill, she reached the bottom where her heart lay, unmoving and cold- whether from the rain, or gods forbid _something else_ , she wasn't sure.

Fingers clung to a thin wrist, feeling the faintest of pulses coming from it, contrasting her own that beat throughout her whole body. 

_No, no , no_. No this couldn't be happening. No, not now.

"Akko? Akko. Akko! Can you hear me? Ca-can you respond?" She managed with a quaver in her tone. "Akko? Akko! Akko can you hear me?" Searching the girl everywhere, her hand ended up on a spot not moist from the rain, but sticky with.... _blood_.

No. 

It was deep. The gash on her side was deep. How long had she been like this? How long ago had she been hurt?

What- what could she do? What _should_ she do?

"Think Diana, _think_." A spell... any spell... was there one that could heal quick and efficient-

A song. It popped into her mind, reminiscent of a childhood with her mother. It was something she had been taught, to only be used in the direst of emergencies, back when Diana was not as proficient in the ways of orthodox magic spells and healing. Her mother told her that it was her gift for her daughter, to someday be able to save her in times of need.

This was a time of need. 

She struggled to remember it perfectly, head stumbling with the words and the tune, her throat raspy and unprepared. She would have to make do somehow and make it through.

And she began.

"F-flower..." She tried. "Flower..." It was difficult. She wasn't used to it, she no longer was. But... for Akko.

_**["Flower gleam and glow** _   
_**Let your powers shine"]** _

She sang, hair beginning to take on an ethereal glow.

_**["Make the clock reverse** _   
_**Bring back what once was mine "]** _

_'Please return Akko to me... the way she was, as I always see.'_

**_["Heal what has been hurt_ **   
**_Change the fates design"]_ **

It wasn't time for fate to rob Diana of the one she loved the most. No. Not yet.

_**["Save what has been lost** _   
_**Bring back what once was mine"]** _

_**["What once was mine"]** _

_"Di...a...na?"_

_**"My Akko."** _


	7. “Come rest with me now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Enjoy?  
> ~Shintori Khazumi

"Diana, why are you frowning?"

She sighed, shutting her book and placing it to the side, glasses coming off as she leaned forward, resting her chin atop the head of Akko who sat between her legs, Diana's arms encircling her shoulders.

"You can't even see my face."

"Well, I don't need to!" Diana could practically _hear_ the grin on Akko's. It kind of made sense to her, what her girlfriend just said.

"I suppose so."

"And? What's up?"

"Just..." Diana searched her vocabulary archives for an appropriate term, drawing a blank. "Actually, nothing. Rather, everything is just... down."

"Hmm..."

Planting a kiss on chocolate strands then nuzzling the spot, Diana posed a query. "Do you... ever doubt yourself, Akko? Grow tired of so many things happening at once. Normally, you'd be able to take it all in and resolve each problem as they come. But then... they all come in at the same time. And you just... don't have that many hands on deck. It overwhelms you. You want everything to just stop. Even your own existence. Stop."

"Well, to answer your first question, yes." Diana felt the light nod. "I doubt myself a lot. You know this. You've seen it before." Akko's voice took on a somber tone, Diana recalling the dark, dark time where Akko's eyes lost every bit of light and radiance in them. "I've also made the mistake of sacrificing it all for others, even my own life, not realizing that my life could help people more if I just... y'know? Found a safer way. There's overworking, there's burnout, and you just crash and it all falls out."

Diana gave her a squeeze.

"But I guess it's not always bad."

"...What do you mean?"

"Well, for someone like you." Akko lifted her head up to meet Diana's eyes. "And someone like me," She pointed to herself. "Who get tunnel-vision a lot when we have our goals all lined up, and ambitions, and desires and whatever... sometimes we just don't remember that we're people. _Human_ too. And we need a break."

Diana couldn't find a response to that.

"Are you tired, love?"

The warmth of her voice almost made Diana cry. She had been thinking of far too many things lately, swamped with so much work, sinking into depths of anxiety and discouragement she'd never felt before.

_"M-mm."_

The crack in her voice was too much. Akko turned herself around, now kneeling in front of Diana, arms snaking around her waist, burying herself into the crook of her lover's neck.

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

Diana sobbed, deeply, truly. She just... she'd bottled it all up. With how busy they'd both been separately, she couldn't bring herself to just _unwind_ and tell Akko all this. But Akko always knew. She always did.

_**"Come rest with me now, Love. It'll all be alright."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was just. I’ve been super tired.
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


	8. Kazoo Conductor

She never thought this day would come. The day that Shiny Akko would take the stage. Shiny Akko and her Shiny Kazoo taking the world by storm, lighting up the stage with the passionate fires of their tunes.

It had barely been two years since she'd graduated from the Luna Nova conservatory, and already, she had been on multiple national tours, as well as her current world tour, popularity sky-rocketing after her collaboration with the Philharmonic with a piece she had created herself, arranged years later after it had been first created in a tiny corner of her dorm room, in front of the girl she loved.

And today. Today was the day they would be playing that piece for the WORLD to hear. The piece that had sold her music. The piece that essentially _made_ her career into what it was today. The piece where it all began. Her life, as well as love story with the woman stood at the head of all this, conductor's baton in hand.

Just as the emcee was about to announce the beginning of the piece, like a jolt of lightning, Akko remembered something. Of course! How could she ever forget in the first place?!

Thinking back to the time when she'd first performed and created this song, it wasn't on the instrument that all people now long to see- the shiniest kazoo in history.

Back then, she was just a normal Akko. A normal, ridiculed idiot in the music department, without a proper kazoo- much less, a proper instrument. She'd come to Luna Nova as she was, with her minimal luggage and equal amounts of dignity. All that and a comb tucked in paper, hidden in her coat pocket.

That comb kazoo.

Where everything had actually begun.

In her home, before they'd escaped the claws of poverty. Just her parents and her, and her little comb kazoo.

If she would show to the world her roots today, then why shouldn't she start with the very seed everything had grown from?

The single tutorial from the legendary Shiny Chariot, that gave all children the dream and the chance to play the most wonderful instrument in the world, the Kazoo.

"G-give me a moment!" She exclaimed, interrupting the emcee's narration and running off stage to rummage through her belongings, the curious murmurs of the audience heard all the way there. Finding what she needed, she walked back into the light, everyone's attention on her.

She saw Diana's eyes look at her curiously, finding their way to her hands and the contents within them, understanding, amusement, and fondness now swirling in them.

Akko smiled at her before turning to the audience.

"Okay. Since this final concert is entitled 'back to the start', I'd like to take you as far back as possible! To where I started as a musician, a performer, and a kazoo player."

A breath.

"Here is the comb Kazoo! And this song is-

**_["MIND CONDUCTOR!”](https://shintorikhazumi.tumblr.com/post/643721709904609280/okay-listen-so-maybe-it-is-a-crackpost-but-i) _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you're on tumblr, and follow my dumbass there, then you’ve seen me post the thing already so just click the link to be reminded or know wtf my mind made it sound like lmao.
> 
> Also, if you wanna ask, yes, I arranged it, and played the dumb comb kazoo for it. I have a few LWA OST projects thought up if you're interested huehuehue
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


	9. Pinky Promise (ABO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: nothing sexy. only puppy.

Akko's ears twitched in alert, the rustling sound of sheets from behind her, the retreating warmth, and the scent of her Alpha moving in a direction opposite to hers telling her that Diana was leaving the bed. Where to? She didn't know. All she _did_ know, however, was that she didn't want her to.

Mustering just enough strength to roll herself over, weak from last night's affairs, she locked an arm around a slim waist, thumbs brushing against a toned stomach. Pulling herself closer to that bared back, Akko began planting small kisses along Diana's spine, to her lower back, nuzzling into that dip, before leaving a final kiss on her hip.

"Don't go." She rasped, voice nearly gone- probably from all her screaming the night prior as Diana took her everything, voice included.

"Akko..." Diana turned around, sighing at the bundle of brunette hair now rubbing against her abdomen.

"Stay?" She pleaded. Her small voice and those alluring puppy eyes were testing Diana's resolve, the Alpha finding it increasingly hard to deny her mate's request the longer this went on.

Still. Akko's health came first.

"Akko, you haven't eaten much- if at all- since your estrus started." Diana replied, in volumes just as low as Akko's. Her tone was gentle and soft, like clouds and a lullaby, slowly caressing Akko's consciousness back to sleep. "I'm simply going to get you some breakfast."

"Noooooo~" The girl whined, clinging tighter as Diana struggled to pull away. "No, don't leave meeee!"

"Akko," Diana groaned. "Please? I promise I'll be back before you even notice I left."

"But I already noticed!! Dianaaa!" Akko had begun to whimper, balling into herself as their little tussle had the blankets falling off her figure, exposing her to the cold morning air. "Eep-"

"See? Now you're shivering." Diana sighed, covering the omega back up, planting a kiss against her temple. "I swear it will only take a moment."

Akko would have protested even more if not for the interruption of her loudly growling stomach. She flushed red, unable to meet Diana's gaze.

"I'd say I told you so, but I love you." Diana chuckled, leaning forward to plant more kisses atop Akko's head, leaving a small nibble on her ear. She was pleased to hear the happy hums the smaller woman emitted. "I'll be back quick." She murmured.

Akko peeked from underneath the covers, her arm extended with a pinky outstretched, still pouting, but finally relenting. "Pinky promise?"

Diana's heart clenched, laughter bubbling warmly.

_**"Pinky promise."** _


	10. The Ketchup Drabble

"Hey, Akko?"

"Hmm?"

Lotte bit her lip, unsure of how to continue. "Um, well..."

Akko turned to her, bright red eyes questioning but without pressure. "Yeah? What's up?" She smiled calmly. Serenely. Scary.

Lotte didn't like that.

"Y-you... it's just that..."

"Yeah?"

"You've been staring at Diana for quite some time now..." She murmured quickly.

"Well, of course! She _is_ my girlfriend after all! Really beautiful. Is there a problem?" She smiled the same frighteningly peaceful smile uncharacteristic of her.

"W-we-well..." Lotte didn't think Akko could be so scary.

"Akko." Sucy called dryly. "You have a knife in one hand, and a bottle of ketchup in the other. What are you planning." She asked, then added as an afterthought, "I want in-".

"SUCY!"

"Yo! What's going on- JEESSU- AKKO! ARE YOU PLANNING MURDER?!" Amanda who had been approaching the red team's lunch table casually, quickly jumped away, wand and guard up. "I want in!"

 _"AMANDA!!!"_ Lotte screeched, not knowing if she could count on these two to stop Akko from whatever plans she had in mind.

"Huh?" Akko's response was almost as though she were completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

"What are you planning, Akko?" Lotte asked, praying it wasn't anything that would get the girl arrested in a moment's notice.

"Oh. Oh." The girl responded, humming in contemplation. Akko didn't contemplate. Not much at least. Even Sucy felt a chill run up her spine. "Was just... thinking."

"Akko..."

"Remember how we went into town the other day for groceries?"

"A-Akko...?" Lotte stood up at the same time as Akko, who was slowly moving out of her seat, taking one step into Diana's direction.

"And so I saw in the snack isle... a lot of potato snacks... from 'Cavendish' farms..."

"Akko, stop being dumb." Sucy sighed, having the slightest idea of what was about to happen.

"She can't?" Amanda chuckled, half-joking.

"I've been thinking about it all week." Akko murmured.

"Oh god, so that's why she's lost it now."

"I tried some too. Those Cavendish snacks. They went well with ketchup." She said, as if in a trance, getting closer and closer to Diana, ketchup bottle now raised. "And... I've always wondered about Diana's hair... don't you think... it's a little odd?"

"Akko?"

"I just... want to know if Diana's hair..."

"Akko?!"

"JUST A TASTE TO KNOW IF IT GOES WELL WITH KETCHUP."

**"AKKO!"**

Amanda rushed forward first, placing Akko into some kind of body lock, hoping to stop her from whatever crime she was about to commit, their scuffle drawing everyone's attention, including Diana's who now turned around to find her girlfriend being held back by Sucy and Amanda, and a crying Lotte.

"What is-"

_Squirt._

"Ah."

"Ah."

"YATTA!"

In their struggle, Akko had accidentally squeezed the ketchup bottle in one hand, the contents spurting onto Diana's hair the heiress now grimacing, bemoaning her hair.

"Now, I just need to taste-"

_**"At. su. KOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** _

"I LOVE YOU, BYE!"


	11. "Diana, That's Gay."

"Brilliant! Exactly the answer I was looking for! Thank you, Miss Cavendish!" The professor praised, hands raised in claps to the girl. The rest of her classmates joined in, awes and praises thrown about.

**_"Sasuga Diana"_ **

Really, the line never got old.

"No, I thank you. For the education you provide that allowed me to answer as such." Diana responded with all the grace she's always had, taking her seat.

"How humble!" The teacher gushed. "You all should take after her example, got it?" She told the rest of the class. "Now, onto the next question!"

Whatever she said next fell on deaf ears as Diana zoned out, done with her daily participation. Answering once per class in a day should be enough, right? Now that she'd accomplished _one_ of her daily duties, she could now dedicate the rest of this class time to...

Her eyes drifted across the room, landing on brunette strands softly rising and falling to the breeze of the open window she sat next to. Gentle spring sunlight dispersed on her form, a soft glow surrounding her. Diana smiled, admiring the figure subtly, secretly.

She might not be listening in class exactly, but she'd read chapters upon chapters ahead in material to answer any sudden question thrown her way if ever. The preparation had been done as a countermeasure, and an aide to allow her to just... stare at her wonderful girlfriend seated worlds away from her, too far from Diana.

She cursed the alphabet and the difference in their last names. Once they were married, certainly their names would match and they'd be seated next to each other-

 _By the nine_ , what was Diana thinking?! Marriage? So soon?! They were only in their junior year! Maybe after graduating, at least...

Diana cupped a hand over her mouth to hide her silly grin at the thought of marrying Akko. Akko, the most wonderful, beautiful, amazing, awe-inspiring girl in the universe. _Her Girlfriend_ , Kagari Atsu-

"Any other input, Miss Cavendish?"

"Marrying Akko sounds wonderful!"

"..."

Diana burned red, eyes darting back to the window to see her girlfriend's face buried in her hands, ears tinged hot red. She could just hear Sucy and Amanda snickering from opposite ends of the classroom, giving both her ears the pleasure of hearing their non-verbal taunts. She also heard Barbara sigh and Hannah groan as she face-palmed, shaking their heads in disbelief at their leader.

"Miss Cavendish..." The professor muttered, and Diana waited for the scolding words, the scathing rejection, the-

_"That's gay."_


	12. "It's called an existential cry, sis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Medieval/Aristocrat stuff AU where Akko was an orphan adopted by Hannah's fam when both were 4, but has always been hidden from the public until one day she wanted to go to Luna Nova. And Han, who doesn't necessarily hate Akko; she was just not allowed to interact with her much once they got to their teens. And now has to look out for her sis.
> 
> Yep. Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

T'was another pleasant day in the prestigious Luna Nova Ladies' Academy. The birds chirped their elegant songs into the flowing spring air, leaves dancing along. The clouds lazily traversed the sky, no destination in mind. Yes, here stood the institution that served as the training ground for all young women to prepare them for society, for the world, and most importantly, for marriage-

"This isn't going to work out for me." Hannah sighed, face dropping into her textbook as she accompanied her sister in the library for study period.

"Hmm?" Akko looked up from her own copy of the material, giving her sister her attention. "What won't work?"

"Akko. I'm gay."

"...yyeuuupp." Akko said, emphasizing the pop on the p. "I know. We both are. You and Barbara aren't the quietest in the shower sometimes. Hmm... Though I'm bi, so does that make you a little more gay than me?" She wondered aloud. "Why do I feel like I've lost? But anyway. We established this pretty long ago."

"Akko. Ignoring the other things you just said, you _do know_ what that means, right? In a society like ours, so hooked on the concept of political marriage. We're going to be married off, y'know? Maybe even to some rich bastard who doesn't know what to do with all his money."

"Heehhh..." Akko couldn't have sounded more disinterested. "I mean, if I had to be forced to marry some dude, I guess I'd settle for Andrew. We get along pretty well." The girl referred to her best friend who she often attended parties with.

"That's not the point-"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

"Akko?!"

"SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY!!!"

"S-sorry!" The girl called, shrinking back into her seat, face almost entirely hidden by her book, but eyes locked onto *something*.

 _"Akko! What the fuck was that?!_ " Hannah whispered in harsh tones. "All of a sudden!"

Akko opened her mouth, about to reply normally, but then her eyes took on that playful glint that Hannah knew was about to be associated with something utterly _stupid_.

"It's called an existential cry, sis."

 _"Akko."_ Hannah groaned. "And what 'existential crisis' are you going through exactly? And so suddenly?" She decided to humor her sister anyway.

"I'm gay."

"..." Hannah slapped a palm to her face. "I know. We've established this, as you've said. Right?"

"Nooo, no! Like... _gay_ , gay. Super gay. I don't think I'm bi anymore, Han."

"Oh?" Hannah leaned back into her chair, brow cocked in interest. "And I assume you just saw someone that made you feel this way?"

"Ah, quick-witted as ever, my dear Watson."

"And? Who's the lucky girl?"

Hannah followed Akko's finger pointing to one specific direction. Narrowing her eyes to better focus them, eyes scanning over the sea of heads of studying folk and landing on...

Oh look! Her best friend Diana was back from her home visit! She should go over and talk to her, and maybe _not_ introduce her to her sister... huh?... who just so happened to be... pointing... at... her...

"She's so hot, holy crap! And so so so gorgeous too! Ne, Hannah, what's her name? Who is she? Why have I never seen her before-"

"Bloody, Fucking hell."


	13. "I like yo-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have not written. In a while. Or posted story stuff. And I feel. Weird. So have this.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

"I like-"

_"No."_

"But I haven't even finished!"

"No, Sucy has a point here, Akko. You didn't put enough flare, not enough emotion." Lotte tuts, pushing her frames higher up the bridge of her nose. "Now again! From the top. With more feeling this time!"

Akko breathes in deep, keeping her annoyance behind clenched teeth.

_'Patience. Patience, Kagari Atsuko. You're the one who needed help.'_

"I-"

"That tone of "I" wasn't quite right!" Barbara interrupts, brows furrowing. "You have to say it with a conviction that says that it is you _alone_ who feels this way about her! No one else!"

"..."

Akko inhales.

"I like yo-"

"Is it just me, or is "like" too like... not enough. Shouldn't you use stuff like, 'love' or 'adore' or something cheesy like that?" Amanda butts in mindlessly, and Akko has half a mind to kick the chair legs Amanda is precariously balancing on, tipping her seat backward.

"I love you-"

"That the best you got?! More emotion!" Lotte and Barbara cheer.

"I love you."

"Not enough passion, tension!" Lotte roars.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Too harsh!!" The pair of Nightfall fans critic.

"I Love you!"

"Want a potato chip?"

"Maybe later, Jas-"

"FOCUS AKKO!"

"H-hai!"

"I l-love-"

"What a weakling."

"Shut up, asshole."

"What did you just call me?!" Amanda stands from her seat, ready to throw down.

"Amanda. Sit. _Down_."

"Yes, babe." Amanda replies to one of her girlfriends meekly. She does _not_ want to be on the couch.

"Now from the top, Akko. We want this to be as convincing as possible. As touching, moving, emotional, dramatic, driven, passionate-"

"We get it." Sucy sighs, drily.

"Now, Akko. With everything you have, confess your love to Diana in sheer perfection that she cries!!"

"You all _do know_ that this is just for a _play_ , right?"

**_"So?"_ **

Their collective response is scary enough.

"Is Diana just a game to you, Kagari Atsuko?!"

"W-wha?! No! Diana is... Diana is... Diana is my whole world. My joy, my... l-love. She-... I wish my actual, genuine confession didn't have to be botched by this stupid play. How will I even do it for real afterwards?"

Akko slumps onto the floor, sitting with arms wrapped about her knees.

"Will she even say yes without the script?"

"..." Akko looks up and smiles gratefully as Constanze pats her head.

"I know it's easy enough. It should be... I love you, Diana Cavendish. With everything I have and with everything I _am_. I love you. To the ends of the world, I'll love you. And if the world has no end, all the better. Because loving you forever is the joy in and of itself."

Akko breathes, not even following the simple confession on paper anymore.

"If you love me back...

I could die happy. Or live forever if it meant I'd never leave your side."

A clatter of items being dropped.

Props spilled all over the door greet Akko's sight. Trailing her eyes upward, she sees a red Diana and a sheepish Hannah.

"W-we've arrived?" The latter scratches the back of her head, supposedly in charge of fetching Diana for the practice session.

"..."

"..."

"...I love you too."


End file.
